Love is a Difficult Thing
by rainbowkissesunicornstickers
Summary: 14 year old Sophomore in high school, Ally is crushing a freshman in her French class. She really likes Connor but Connor is trying to hit on Ally's older sister, Heather. This book is about her sophomore year in high school, in French class and how she deals with her life liking Connor. ( I'm making up dis story. it is NOT based on the book Toughlove. srry to disappoint guys :/ )


**Chapter 1: French Class**

I practically run in the class, sweat trickling from every pore in my body, my feet feeling as though they weigh tons. I make my way to the front of the class, my hands trembling as I give Mr. Shoe the pass. As I sit down, I find that the people in my row snicker. Jake, Callie and Jeremy all flash me smiles. I smile back and then Jeremy whispers to me from the back of the row.

"Hey," he hushes. I turn to the freshman. His eyes are the one breaking my concentration. They scream trouble and mischief and cute at the same time.

"Hi," I reply quietly. I notice his hair is not as messy as it normally is. His brown shabby hair that always reminds me of Harry Potter, bangs and all. The only thing missing is the scar. His multiple freckles on his cheeks bring out a cutish look to him, masking his scrawniness. I turn back around, before anyone realizes I was looking at him for a long time.

After thirty minutes of boredom, the teacher releases us for the last five minutes in class for chatter. I turn around to Callie and we make small talk. She then starts to talk about her boyfriend. During this time, I pay attention, while stealing glances at Connor, who site directly next to Jeremy. Connor has dirty blonde hair, stunning blue eyes and a smile that is tight and small at the same time. He wears cute glasses that he constantly pushes into place from time to time. In addition, his cheeks are the brightest reddish pink, their adorable. Anyway, I find my eyes glancing at silly and slightly perverted Jeremy to smart, funny Connor. My mind is telling me one thing but my heart is saying another. My mind is telling me to drop both but my heart is saying Connor…and maybe Jeremy?

_Ugh, why is this so hard!? _

"… Only reason he dated me was because he thought I was hot," Callie states.

"You are hot. He is just a looker. "I say, stilling catching glimpses of Connor, who is now talking to Jeremy. I feel his eyes on me, as I talk to Callie and I find myself straightening my back and trying my best to look like stunning Callie, with the perfect frame. I steal another glance at Connor and our eyes meet for a split second but I turn back to Callie as fast as I can. My heartbeat quickens and suddenly the blouse I am wearing seems hotter than it is. The bangs covering my forehead weigh more and I can feel my cheeks burning.

_God, what is gotten into me?_

For the rest of the period, I mingle with Jake and the others, but not Connor. Connor sits in a separate row from me and I do not want to make it look as though I am going out of my way to talk to him- which is exactly what I'm doing. Ugh. I know nothing about love.

_Wait love, no – Gosh no, like-….crush. Yes! Crushes…. Ughhhhhhhh never mind. _

Finally, the bell rings. As I walk out the door, I take my time, in case he wants to say something to me. And he does.

"Hey, your sister's my TA, I think." He says, as I nearly pass his desk. I stop.

"Yeah, I figured that out a while ago." I say, sounding way too harsh than necessary.

"Yeah, for English, sixth period. Drewson."

"I heard he's' a biatch," I add.

"He is." He smiles.

_God, why does he do that_?

"Your sister's hot by the way," he blurts out.

I die inside. (A bullet to the head, a dagger to the chest, a sword to the back, a knife to the neck.)

"What?" my voice raises but I do not care.

"Your sister's hot." He states bluntly.

"You have a crush on her or something?"

I try to make it sound like I am joking, as if it's no big deal.

No f****** big deal at all.

"No, I just think she's hot." He said it again.

_Can he not say it anymore?_

"Uh huh. Okay."

I fake a smile.

He walks out, like a clueless person, he is.

Inside I feel like crying. My heart hits the ground, stands under his foot and he crushes it. I look away trying to avoid everyone in my path. I cannot respond, my body is paralyzed, heart shattered. Without a word, I walk out of the classroom.


End file.
